Please Don't Go
by HikaIta
Summary: I can't make a summary...please look inside...


Title: Please don't go

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: 615 aka GrimmjowIchigo

Rating: PG-13

Gender: Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! and 'Please don't go' from SHINee.

Summary: You can't leave please not like this...

Warning: character death. bad grammar

….

Please don't go

_[Onew] eojetbam kkumsoge nega naege dagawa_  
_soksagin geu mari nae eolgul manjideon geu meoritgyeori_

_[Jonghyun] kkumeseo kkaeboni neomunado seonmyeonghande_  
_nega inneun ge kkumieotdan geol nae nungae goyeojin nunmuri malhaejwosseo_

_[Jonghyun&Onew] andwaeyo andwaeyo geureoke gajimayo_  
_jebal han beonman han beonman nal dasi anajwoyo_

Ichigo's dream

Ichigo look at the blue sky. He smiled and look at his side. His lover, his arrancar, his king, his panther, he is everything.

The orange head lay his head on his lover wide shoulder. "It's a peaceful day, ne?"

Grimmjow kiss his head and take his berry scent. "Hhhhmmm." He lift Ichigo's chin. He grinned. "A good day for sex right?"

Ichigo blush. He hit Grimmjow's head. "BAKA! YOU RUIN OUR PEACEFUL DAY!"

The teal hair guy laughed. He hugged Ichigo and make Ichigo above him. "Gomen Ichi….." His handsome face little by little come closer.

Ichigo close his brown eyes.

"Good bye, Berry…" Grimmjow whispered and kiss his cheek.

Ichigo's dream end

Ichigo open his eyes and get up from his sleep. "GRIMMJOW!" His tears fall when he look at his room. He hugged his knees and crying. "Grimm…"

…

Isshin lay his back on Ichigo door. He sad heard his beautiful son crying every night because nightmare.

...

_[Jonghyun] dasi nungama neol boreo gamyeon geu jarie meomchun nareul anajwoyo_

_[Jonghyun] nuneul tteo boado ne moseumman seonmyeonghande_  
_nega inneunge kkumieotdan geol nae nunmure bichwojin seulpeumi malhaejwosseo_

_[Onew&Jonghyun] andwaeyo andwaeyo geureoke gajimayo_  
_jebal hanbeon man hanbeon man nal dasi anajwoyo_

_...  
_

Ichigo's Dream

I wake from my sleep and felt someone hugged me from back. I smiled. I turn my body and buried my face on his chest.

He groan. "You wake up huh?" He asked while he pulled me closer to him.

"well, just a minute ago." He smirk. I scowl. "What you smirk about?"

He stroked my long hair. "Nothing. Just realize how sexy you are when you above me."

I blush hard. I smack his forehead. "Baka!" I back to my pillow and turn my back to his.

He hugged me again and kiss my ear. "Love you, Berry…."

I turn my body to him, but he didn't there. His spot empty.

"Grimm? Grimmjow?" I look around my room. "GRIMMJOW!"

Ichigo's dream end

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo wake up and search around his house panicly.

Isshin and his sisters try to hold him. "Nii-chan… calm down…" Yuzu said while he hold his brother waist.

Ichigo still try to go outside. "No! Grimm he…"

"HIS DEAD, NII-SAN!" Karin yelled while he cupped Ichigo's face.

Ichigo stop struggle. He sat on the floor. He look on the floor let his bang close his face.

Isshin hugged his son. Ichigo cried harder.

Karin and Yuzu crying too. They hurt look they brother so broken like this.

Ichigo still can't let Grimmjow go. He still didn't want to believe his lover, his mate leave him alone.

'You can't, you can't, don't leave like this. Please just one more time, one more time, hold me in your arms again'

...

_[Onew] dasi nungama neol boge doemyeon geu jarie meomchun nareul anajwoyo_

_[Jonghyun] aereul sseo aereul sseodo ttereul sseo ttereul sseo dasi dorawa_

_[Jonghyun&Onew] andwaeyo andwaeyo geureoke gajimayo_  
_jebal han beonman han beonman nal dasi anajwoyo_  
_andwaeyo andwaeyo geureoke gajimayo_  
_jebal han beonman han beonman nal dasi anajwoyo_

_[Onew] dasi nungama neol boreo gamyeon geu jarie meomchun nareul anajwoyo_

**TRANSLATIONS**

[Onew] Last night in my dreams, you drew close to me  
Your whispered words, your hair that brushed against my face

[Jonghyun] When I woke up from my dream, it was all too clear  
That your presence was nothing but a dream  
The tears in my eyes told me

[Jonghyun&Onew] You can't, you can't, don't leave like this  
Please just one more time, one more time, hold me in your arms again

[Jonghyun] The next time I close my eyes to meet you  
Hold me as I stay still in that spot

[Jonghyun]Even when I open my eyes, only your figure is clear  
That your presence was nothing but a dream  
The sadness reflected in my tears told me

[Onew&Jonghyun]You can't, you can't, don't leave like this  
Please just one more time, one more time, hold me in your arms again

[Onew] The next time I close my eyes to meet you  
Hold me as I stay still in that spot

[Jonghyun] I try and even though I try  
I insist, I insist  
Come back to me

[Jonghyun&Onew]You can't, you can't, don't leave like this  
Please just one more time, one more time, hold me in your arms again

[Onew] The next time I close my eyes to meet you  
Hold me as I stay still in that spot

(A/N: what do you think guys?please let me know...I have plan to make a sequel^^)


End file.
